


Turn on the Lights

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: A sad one





	Turn on the Lights

Please turn on the lights  
For I cannot see  
Or run from the darkness  
I long to be free. 

Sir seems like an angel  
But only pretends  
He has said twisted things  
And mistreated my friends

Now is the time  
To shout out  
And shout loud  
In a way I have never done before. 

TURN ON THE LIGHTS!  
I cry out in fear  
For me.  
For the girls.  
For everyone here.


End file.
